Daisuki Dayo
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Daisuki dayo, Ludwig !" Pada akhirnya, rapat fujoshi-fudanshi pun diadakan secara dadakan setelah rapat umum antar-negara berakhir—dengan musik latar belakang berupa teriakan histeris para fujoshi kurang kerjaan serta desah fangirling mereka yang tidak tertular sindrom hysteria anggota lainnya.


**Daisuki Dayo~**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Romance – General

**Rate:** K+

**Warning:** _Shonen ai, oneshot drabble-fic,_ _human-name used_. Fic pertama saia di fandom Hetalia (walaupun udah jadi _reader_ sejak jaman baheula #jitaked), jadi mohon bantuannya lewat RnR, minna-san… _#headbow_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei. _Doujin_ AkaKuro yang bikin saia _fangirling_ di Tumblr punya _doujinka_-nya~

**Oo—O—oO**

Jemari milik sang Personifikasi Italia Utara melingkarkan diri di kemeja yang dikenakan oleh lelaki berambut pirang gandum di depannya. Dengan wajah riang seperti biasa, lelaki berambut coklat itu berucap, "Aku suka Ludwig~!" yang tetap menarik gelak tawa orang di sekitar mereka walau kejadian tersebut sudah biasa. Diucapkannya kalimat tersebut berulang kali hingga ekspresi datar di wajah personifikasi negara Jerman itu berubah menjadi merengut—setengah kesal setengah malu berat karena menjadi bahan tertawaan khalayak ramai.

Yah, walaupun bukan hanya itu alasan kenapa ia malu berat seperti sekarang, sih.

"Feli…"

Feliciano Vargas mengerjapkan mata kaget, lalu ber-"Ve~?"-ria sementara Ludwig menatapnya dengan bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala bersurai pirangnya. "Aku sudah lelah mendengar ucapanmu itu. Bisa berhenti mengatakannya, tidak?"

Jika biasanya Feliciano langsung ngambek dan menangis histeris lalu kabur entah kemana hingga membuat Ludwig kebingungan sendiri untuk mencarinya dari mana, anehnya kali ini ia malah tersenyum geli seraya berkata, "Itu 'kan gara-gara Ludwig tidak mau mengatakan hal itu padaku~ Aku 'kan mengucapkannya sebagai ganti Ludwig yang tidak pernah mengatakannya, ve~" dengan wajah inosen seperti biasa.

Sukses membuat bulir keringat di belakang kepala adik Gilbert itu semakin bertambah banyak.

"Kau tahu… Kata 'suka' itu tidak boleh diucapkan sembarangan. Kata itu punya makna spesial, dan kau tidak boleh mengucapkannya sesuka hatimu, Feli." Salah satu alisnya naik tanpa ia sadari ketika Ludwig mengatakan hal itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia mendengar Feliciano hanya mengatakan, "Eeeh? Seriusan?" sebagai responnya, Ludwig langsung melakukan _headbang_ dalam hati walaupun di sekitarnya banyak fasilitas yang memadai. Tinggal pilih yang mana, dan benjol pun akan muncul tanpa ragu-ragu di dahi.

Setelah puas ber-headbang-ria dalam alam lamunan selama beberapa detik, Ludwig mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai ke 'teman-tapi-mesra'-nya itu dengan pandangan yang… sulit untuk diartikan…

"…Feli…"

"Ya?"

"…aku menyukaimu."

Mata Feliciano yang biasanya tertutup dan ditambahkan dengan senyuman di bibir menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi kaget dimana kedua mata coklatnya membelalak lebar.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kau—" Ucapan Ludwig terputus sampai di sana. Mata biru yang biasanya sipit dan dihiasi dengan kerutan di dahi itu berubah sama seperti milik Feliciano: terbuka lebar seperti bagian dasar cawan yang biasa digunakan Arthur untuk meminum teh tiap hari. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan selalu tegas itu memang sudah biasa melihat Feliciano tersenyum tiap waktu ataupun tertawa gembira, tetapi sungguh—jujur sejujur jujurnya jujur, baru kali ini mata birunya menangkap wajah Feliciano yang semerah tomat kesukaan Romano serta mata yang terbuka lebar.

Terdengar suara 'cklik' khas jepretan kamera, namun dua personifikasi yang selalu berdampingan di manapun mereka berada itu masih berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Terutama Ludwig, yang wajahnya juga ikut terbakar seperti wajah Feliciano. Beberapa detik kemudian, koridor menuju ruang _meeting_ gedung PBB dikejutkan dengan teriakan Gilbert yang berlari sambil tertawa puas dan mengacungkan kamera berisi foto sang Adik dengan ekspresi wajah yang jarang sekali terlihat oleh mata orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Sejenak, kedua personifikasi Negara Eropa itu tertunduk dalam keheningan hingga suara pelan Feliciano memecahkannya.

"L-Ludwig…"

"…apa?"

"K-kenapa orang yang sudah berkata sedemikian rupa dengan wajah tegas bisa ikut memerah seperti wajahmu sekarang...?"

Ludwig mendengus pelan, tetap dengan semburat merah yang menjalar sampai ke ujung dua telinga. "Bukannya kau yang menularkan hal ini padaku?"

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata lagi. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Feliciano kembali mengeggam ujung lengan kemeja Ludwig—kali ini, lebih erat daripada sebelumnya—dengan senyum riang dan juga semburat merah yang masih menghiasi pipinya. "_Daisuki dayo_, ve~!"

Ludwig bungkam, tak tahu harus membalas ucapan tersebut dengan kalimat apa lagi.

Pada akhirnya, rapat _fujoshi-fudanshi_ pun diadakan secara dadakan setelah rapat umum antar-negara berakhir—dengan musik latar belakang berupa teriakan histeris para _fujoshi_ kurang kerjaan serta desah _fangirling_ mereka yang tidak tertular sindrom _hysteria_ anggota lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

**A/N: **Jadi… apakah ada yang sudi ngereview fic absurd dari authoress yang baru belajar ini..? #celingukan


End file.
